


A Gift That Sings To The Ears

by maosa_peorth



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: I don't know, M/M, What am I doing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:47:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29263755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maosa_peorth/pseuds/maosa_peorth
Summary: Miqo'te/Warrior of Light, Dorian Westmoore returns from retrieving a part at the behest of Cid nan Garlond for a personal project of his. Cid is worried that, in the end, the receiver of this project may not take it from him. Dorian is ever the clueless dolt.
Relationships: Cid nan Garlond/Warrior of Light
Kudos: 3





	A Gift That Sings To The Ears

**Author's Note:**

> My apologies in advance. I have never used this site to post anything before so I'm not sure if I am using it right. I've been floating around thinking of RPing in FFXIV but I'm too chicken so I figured why not write it out as a story instead! This will be a few chapters, but I don't know when I'll do the next one. (Hopefully soon)  
> I also don't normally write, so be gentle, pls. ;w;

The sun was setting by the time a red haired Miqo'te rode up to the rather large campsite. His chocobo let out a rather solid 'kweh' as he slowed its pace to a halt. He was the Warrior of Light and he was tasked to retrieve a specific part for an unknown project. Cid had asked him but refused to explain why. He was to take the part over to Biggs and Wedge for a look over and repairs if needed. It was a small and delicate part, but the two were more than capable to fix it. He had wondered why Cid couldn't fix the part himself but was told that Biggs and Wedge were eager for something to do.

"Dorian!", a voice called out. The Warrior of Light turned toward the voice, hearing his name being spoken. "You arrived just in time." The voice came from a Lalafel, one wearing the unmistakable attire of the Ironworks. "Everyone is done for the day and getting ready for meal time." The Lalafel gave Dorian a thumbs up. "We saved you a spot too!"

Dorian let out a soft chuckle as he slid off his chocobo, reigns still in hand. "Thanks, Wedge. I appreciate that, now I won't have to eat all by my lonesome again." He spoke with a grin, a subtle jab at the last time they all had a meal together. By the time Dorian arrived, all the seats were taken and he resigned himself to eating in his tent. He was ok with it that time, but tonight he looked forward to having a nice chat during dinner. 

Wedge flailed his arms a bit, "It was an accident!" he protested. "Had I known there wouldn't be any extra seats, I wouldn't have invited those researchers to join us!" Wedge pouted as Dorian let out a hearty laugh at his expense. 

"No worries here!" Dorian reassured his friend, "I only poke fun, I mean no malice." He gave Wedge a friendly wink as he turn around and tied the reigns to a hitching post nearby. "Anyroad, I got that part Cid asked for. It was a hell of a job, I'll tell you." Dorian finished up tying and patted his bird on the side of her head. "There was only one person around that carried it, and it was pretty beaten up, but they assured me it was fixable." He reached into his saddlebags and pulled out a small parcel. It was neatly wrapped up in brown paper with jute twine tied around it. The Lalafel held out his hands to receive the item. "Have you an idea what Cid needs this for? He spoke of a personal project, but wouldn't say a word else." The two started their way into the camp, walking side by side. Dorian having to cut his strides a bit smaller to allow Wedge to keep up.

Wedge tensed up. "Ye-nooo.." He quickly corrected himself. Dorian's ears perked up and Wedge squirmed. "Please don't ask me again, you know its hard for me to keep secrets!" He declared. "Besides, its supposed to be a surprise, and it would break Cid's heart to know the surprise was ruined." Wedge insisted that the topic were to be dropped, and Dorian complied. He couldn't very well ruin something a good friend of his was setting up.

As the two finished their conversation they had already made their way to the workstation where Biggs was tinkering. Wedge happily held up the package to the large Roegadyn. They cheered and started chatting about how they were going to go about patching it up. Dorian departed from the workstation as the two were engrossed in their pondering, making his way to his quarters at the campsite.

\------

It was a large enough group eating together at the camp. Though some chose to eat in their tents, others a picnic off in a grassy area to the south, but not a few yalms from the camp. Dorian was seated between Biggs and Wedge at a rickety old table, fashioned out of spare wooden planks and beams. Dinner was a nice mutton stew. A far cry better than the usual grain meal they usually had. The food shipment must have arrived in the morning after Dorian had left. The dining area was lit up with fire lit lamps some oil based, others were more magical in nature. It wasn't the most ideal, but no one seemed to mind at all.

Everyone around was jovial and having a great time. Spirits were certainly high this day. The researchers had a breakthrough and it was only a matter of time before Cid and his team could work on what the Principal Investigator needed of them. Dorian certainly joined in the festivities, breaking bread with and knocking glasses with anyone who would indulge him. Of course, there was no one who wouldn't. 

After a time, Dorian came to the realization that Cid wasn't near his group. He looked around a bit before giving a bit of a nudge to Biggs. "Hey, where is the chief? I haven't seen him since I left this morning." He asked while stuffing his mouth with a piece of stale bread. Biggs eyed the gathering before pointing toward a more congested area. Dorian strained his eyes to see. There Cid was amidst a crowd of young researchers, men and woman alike. They all seemed to be fawning over the older man. Each trying their hardest to get closer and have more conversation with him than the others. Dorian snorted, nearly choking on his bread. "Ever the popular one, eh?" Dorian hacked out after swallowing his food. 

"They have been like that all day!" Wedge piped up. "Its a wonder any of them got any work done at all." 

Biggs nodded in affirmation. "Aye! They've been up his arse since daybreak and I know a few got their own arse chewed out by their lead researcher." The Roegadyn let out a boisterous laugh. "Ya should'a seen it!" 

Dorian's gaze trailed back to Cid. He had a happy face, but he could tell that Cid was a tad uncomfortable. Perhaps all the attention was getting to him, he thought. He hadn't realized how long he must have been staring but by the time he noticed he had already caught Cid's gaze. With a large smile and a small wave, Cid confirmed the Warrior of Light's presence. Dorian jolted up nearly knocking over the table. He expressed his apologies to those around before standing and gathering up his own dishes. He glanced back to Cid, but Cid's attention was averted back to the group surrounding him. Dorian let out a breath of relief before taking his bowl and other dishes away.

\------

The crowd of people had dissipated back to their own quarters for the night, laying their heads down and getting ready for more work the next day. All except Dorian, who just left his own tent and sauntered up to Cid's. He knew the man couldn't be asleep despite it being a late hour and all he wanted was a bit of friendly company before bed time, and he hadn't spoken to his friend since early morn. 

The Warrior reached for the tent flap before stopping himself. He loudly cleared his throat before speaking out to Cid. "Ah.. Are you awake in there?" He inquired. He heard some shuffling and something falling to the ground, a quiet curse, and silence. "Cid?" Dorian again reached for the tent flap but was too slow. Cid opened it quickly, peeking his head out.

"Why are you awake?" Cid question the Miqo'te, not harshly but with some semblance of firm tone. Dorian's ears fell slightly. Cid noticed quickly. "Ah, sorry. I just expected you to be tired for the day you had." Cid motioned for Dorian to enter his quarters. The space wasn't too small, but it wasn't very big either. Just big enough for a cot on one side, a decent enough work table at the back and a few stools. The table was covered with small parts, some tools, and scraps of paper. A medium sized cloth covered a portion of the table, obviously hiding some parts. The personal project he was working on, perhaps. 

Dorian nodded and spoke with a chuckle. "You're not wrong," He paused for a beat. "but I wanted to have a chat. If you don't mind?" Dorian took a few steps toward the cot and sat upon it, legs crossed under him. His tail betraying his composure. He seemed calm but he was happy and excited to talk with his friend.

Cid sat down in the stool closer to the table and leaned a bit into and propping his right arm up onto it. "And what would you chat about?" He quietly laughed while stroking his beard with his left hand. "Would you regale me with your adventures today?"

Dorian snorted loudly. He must have heard from either Biggs or Wedge. The topic came up during dinner, and how he obtained the piece for Cid. He explained to the man, just what went into getting it.

"After all that! All that.. that.. nonsense! I mean really, forcing me to dance for their amusement!" Dorian let out a irritated groan, followed by laughter. "After that, they had the audacity! The audacity! To offer my hand in marriage to their child!" Dorian huffed at the absurdity. "I quickly left with the part, before I could lay my eyes on my apparent betrothed. Really, how did the Sahagin even obtain such a thing?" He laughed more, louder this time than ever. Throwing himself to the side as to lay on the cot. All the while Cid is stifling his own laugher. 

"You could have had it made, had you said 'yes'!" Cid spoke inbetween the fit of giggles. Dorian had appeared to have given it some serious thought before speaking against the idea in a humorous way.

Dorian sat back up, wiping a few tears from his eyes. He hadn't found the experience funny at the time but now, as he was retelling it, he could see the humor in it. He watched Cid for a few moments as they both calmed down. "I've been... really curious about it all." He fidgeted with his hands, interlacing his fingers. "It seemed really important to you, to obtain this item." His seeker eyes were locked on Cid's face, watching for any hint of emotion.

Cid quieted up and leaned more into the table. He stared at the cloth that was covering a pile of parts then looked back towards the Miqo'te on the cot, all while not moving his head. "I had planned to keep it a surprise," Cid let out a small sigh, "but I supposed I can tell you of all people." He gave Dorian a soft smile before lifting the cloth. "This.. this is an old orchestrion I had found on a dig site a long while back." He picked up the small, portable, casing, all of the insides were on the outside and the casing was empty. "All of the pieces I managed to repair, but it was missing the main part. The part that reads the music." He motioned to Dorian. "That's what I tasked you to retrieve." He sat the casing down and lifted up the scrap paper near by. "This was a roll of music that I obtained from a close friend in Gridania. It is an old folk ballad native to the people of the Twelveswood." Cid handled the roll gingerly. "I had hoped to repair the whole thing and present it as a gift to a very dear," Cid thought for moment and eyed Dorian, "friend." The last work held a bit of trepidation. 

Dorian's eyes grew wide, his tail swishing back and forth. He absolutely loved the folk songs and ballads he learned while he grew up in Gridania. He was often heard humming and singing them during long trips. He would surprise a few people with his knowledge, but all would become clear when he explained how he come to know such things. Dorian had been found as a babe, tucked away in the woods a few malms from Quarrymill. A few wood wailers had heard his cries and rescued him from the impending doom of voidsent or regular monsters. He was raised as an orphan in Gridania and despite no one willing to adopt him he still held his home in high regard. He, as well as all the other children, was taught the history and legends of Gridania by their very own carpenter guild master, Beatin. Even the songs, though Beatin wasn't a very good singer. He did know all of the songs by heart.

Dorian leaned back a bit, a sigh escaped his lips. "Ahhh, what a lucky friend that would be." Completely oblivious to any tells that Cid has shown in the moment, Dorian lamented his jealousy of not being on the receiving end of such a gift. 

Cid stared at his friend for a bit before returning the cloth back over the pieces. "Yes, well it is a lovely gift, if I do say so myself." He leaned forward a bit in his seat, his elbows resting on his thighs. "I'm just worried that because its coming from me they may not be inclined to accept it." Despite Dorian's exclamations of excitement and jealousy, Cid shows a bit of apprehension about gifting it to its intended receiver. The tension is obvious to Dorian.

"They would be an idiot and a fool to not accept it." Dorian huffed. "What kind of ill-bred, miserable little slop would they be if they refused such a-" Dorian was cut off by Cid. He had a look about him, one that made the Miqo'te question what it is he had done wrong. Dorian opened his mouth but Cid shushed him.

"Enough." Cid had a very firm tone to his voice. "You may not know who this is for, therefore you are insulting someone whom you do not know. A dear friend of mine, you've insulted." Cid sighed and stared down at the floor. He knows not. Cid thought to himself. He was more saddened than angry, but he did not want to continue this conversation any longer. "It is late. I think it's time for you to return to your quarters, lest you be too tired for tomorrows work." Cid stood up and motioned towards the exit. Dorian didn't argue. He knew not to. 

Before he left, Dorian turned to Cid and opened his mouth to speak. Cid shushed him once more. "Please, go." Dorian's ears were flat against his head, not angry but regretful. Without another word spoken the Miqo'te left the tent.

\------

You've royally done it now, ya bastard. Dorian was giving himself his own verbal thrashing. Why did you even say that. Chances are that person is a friend of yours too! Dorian stopped in his tracks. Wait. Why would he be worried about a friend not accepting a gift. Dorian stood there, wracking his brain on who it could be. Thancred? No, he isn't one for music boxes. Y'shtola? No they're not that close. Then... Dorian hesitated at finishing his thought. "It couldn't be.. Nero, could it?" Dorian spoke out loud this time, and even though he wasn't expecting an answer he did receive one.

"Yes, it is Nero. How did you guess?" The response was dripping with sarcasm. "I mean, how many other people are there that look like me?" 

Dorian looked up, Nero stood in front of him about 3 yalms ahead. Dorian staggered back, being startled by the Garlean. "Oh.. uh that's not.." He cleared his throat. "Uh, do you.. by chance.." He was drawing out his question, longer than need be.

"Oh do spit it out, would you." Nero sneered.

Dorian nodded. "If someone where to give you.. say an orchestrion.. Is that something you'd like?" He eyed the man, wondering why he was even asking him. If it was for Nero, there goes the surprise. Dorian swallowed, regretting the words that came out of his mouth.

Nero stared the Miqo'te down quietly. Studying his ears and tail. He knew Dorian was upset, nervous. A smile creeps onto Nero's face. "If someone, say a certain engineer, were to hand something like that to me as a gift," He crosses his arms, eyes still trained on the red haired Miqo'te, "I'd likely smash it on the ground for even thinking that I'd like such a thing. Boring, trivial things." He let out an exasperated sigh. "You really are an idiot aren't you?" Nero shook his head, motioning towards Dorian.

Dorian's tail was no longer swaying, his ears still stuck down on his head. I am an idiot, I already know. He thought. He could no longer keep eye contact with the other man.

The Garlean studied the man in front of him for what seemed like an age before speaking again. "In all your wisdom, you certainly lack," Nero ponders to himself a moment before speaking again, "intelligence." He shrugged. 

There was some rustling coming from Cid's tent before the engineer poked his head out. "What are you.. Nero!" Cid exclaimed. "What are you doing, its late. Is there aught amiss?" Cid furrowed his brow.

"Not at all." Nero responded. "I was only informing your friend here that I am very much surprised at how a Scholar of his caliber could be so... dull-witted." He let out another exasperated sigh before walk towards, then past, Dorian.

Dorian opened his mouth to protest, but before a word could be uttered Cid instructs him once more to return to his tent. He lowered his head in defeat, tail between his legs, and did just that.


End file.
